everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Arion Neptune
Meet Arion Neptune, son of the Little Mermaid, destined to die of a broken heart... Or so he's been told since birth. Arion has known since he was young what his particular part in his story would entail. He's seen pictures of his birth mother, heard stories about how kind and good she was from his aunts and cousins, witnessed how melancholy his father would get listening to her favorite song. He doesn't feel her absence, that hole having been filled by his step-mother slash Aunt; all he knows is that he doesn't want to end up just like her: a fond memory, a melancholy ghost. So he has chosen his side as a Rebel, because hex you if you think he's gonna just stand by and let his life end for nothing! Character Personality Arion is very introverted. At some point in his childhood (probably after witnessing his parents break down over something), he decided that, if he didn't make any friends or otherwise get close to anyone, then no one would be hurt by his absence when he died. His parents weren't aware of this decision; as loving and caring as they are, they are still the rulers of a kingdom and are often too busy to notice gradual changes in their son. Arion lives most of his later childhood and early teen years like this, convinced that he's doing the right thing by sparing others the pain of grief and heartbreak. He can also be very bitter if asked about his destiny or family, and absolutely despises pity. He is not helpless, and will take others on if they try to insult him. Inside his heart, however, underneath this emo, bitter, introverted exterior that he puts on, Arion is in agony, grieving for a life he is destined to lose. After the events of Way Too Wonderland, however, he decides (with much prodding from his friends) to come out of his shell more, make some friends, actually live a little. Appearance Lightly tanned skin, eyes the color of the sea, wavy chestnut hair. Portrayer Arion, surprising as it may be, would probably not be portrayed by a professional voice actor, mostly because his countertenor voice range is unusual among men and there are next to none in the voice acting profession (if any) with that voice range. Therefore, the closest match would be one Chris Colfer, an actor/singer/author/movie producer(/possibly an angel) who happens to be a countertenor. He is now famous for both his work on the TV show Glee (on which he was a main character) and his New York Times Best Selling book series, The Land of Stories (which is, coincidently enough, about fairytales). If a live-action series/movie were to be shot, Mr. Colfer would possibly work there too, although he's gotten old enough that playing a 17-year-old might be a stretch. (A picture will probably be added at some point.) Fairy tale – The Little Mermaid How the Story Goes I'm using the Wikipedia version for this: Wiki Article on The Little Mermaid How does Arion come into it? Operating under the assumption that there have been several re-incarnations of the fairytales so far, Arion is the child of the previous Little Mermaid, Eirene, and the Prince she was supposed to die for, Aeolus. She became pregnant before the end of her last year at Ever After High, and was allowed to wait to start her story until after Arion's birth. In the meantime, she made Aeolus (her true love), and Peirene (her twin sister, who would be playing the part of Temple Girl), promise to do right by Arion and to rule the Underwater Kingdom together. They kept their promises as best they could, with Peirene becoming Arion's Step-mother and she and Aeolus ruling the kingdom together. Relationships Family Arion loves his parents, and they love him, but their relationship has become distant as Arion has grown up. He's not terribly close with his 5 cousins or grandmother, either, surprising as it may be considering his story. Friends Arion, as stated before, is highly introverted. As such, he doesn't have a whole lot of friends. His closest friends back home in the Underwater Kingdom were fish and dolphins. As it is, Anteros, Rose, and Andre have managed to weave their way into his heart. Opaline Glass is friendly towards Arion, but she's more of Rose's friend than his. Pet Owns a pet dolphin named Delphin (after the Dolphin God). Romance Arion is not currently dating anyone; he does, however, have a hopeless(-ly reciprocated, not that he's aware of it) crush on Anteros Princely. Enemies While he understands (probably better than anyone else, honestly) where she is coming from, he does not condone Duchess Swan's tactics to change her destiny as the next Swan Queen. Were he a canon character, they would probably come to heads about it fairly early in the series. He is also not particularly fond of the other players in his story, namely Myrtil Starboard and Tempis Courtly. He thinks they don't care about the fact that he'll die at the end of his story. (They actually do care, they're just terrifed of going poof if the stories aren't followed correctly.) After Way Too Wonderland he tries to fix his relationships with these 3 characters, with Rose and Venetia's gentle proddings, with varying degrees of success. (Myrtil and Tempis apologize for not being there for them, but the tide's still out on whether he becomes friends with Duchess or not.) Outfits Trivia Everyone in Arion's immediate family and story have names stemming from consorts and children of Poseidon's myths. The name Arion comes from a story about Poseidon and Demeter creating an immortal stallion named Arion who could reach impossible speeds and was able to speak. Arion's design draws inspiration from the actor, singer and writer Chris Colfer. He was originally just supposed to be this adorable shy little cutie character WHERE DID I GO WRONG??? (The answer is: Character Development.) Arion's official orientation is Demisexual Homoromantic. He does in fact use a lot of sea-related puns in his speech. Quotes To Be Added Gallery Thronecoming-The Story of Rose and Arion.png|Thronecoming Character Interaction Through the Woods Arion.png Spring Unsprung Arion.png Fairest On Ice Arion.png Date Night Arion.png Rose Andre Arion Comm.jpg Mirror Beach Arion.png Hat-Tastic Tea Party Arion.png Getting Fairest Arion.png Thronecoming Arion.png Arion's Legacy Day Outfit.png Arion.jpg Arion Sketch.png Arion and Rose.png Royals and Rebels.png|He's the only one with a frown. Halloween Costumes.png|Why yes, that IS a very revealing Sea Witch costume. Why do you ask? ArionLDFanArt.jpeg|Fanart of Arion's Legacy Day outfit by RoybelGirl ArionNeptuneFanArt.png|FanArt by Rudino.raagas Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Rebels Category:Gay Category:Gay af Category:From Andersen's Tales